1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an improvement of the specific address management unit for the conversion of local addresses contained in a program and composed, for example, of 32 bits into physical addresses composed of, for example, 32 bits, in which a multi-processor central control unit of a computer-controlled, communications switching system is provided in which the system comprises a central bulk storage and additional memories, for example, additional local memories of the various central processors which collaborate with the bulk storage by way of a central bus system and which comprises peripheral units, and in which the logical address represents an address word comprising at least two address syllables of which one address syllable is composed of, for example, 11 bits corresponding to the starting address of a logical address space which may be composed, for example, of 32 bits, and the other address syllable is composed, for example, of 21 bits and corresponds to the address within this logical address space, such as known from a International Zurich Seminar on Digital Communications, March 1986, pp. 213-218, particularly Page 216, right-hand column and FIG. 3.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Units of the type set forth above are used in the art for the calculation of physical memory addresses and are therefore generally referred to as memory management units, for example
Intel, Advance Inform 80386 High Performance Microprocessor with Integrated Memory Management, October 1985, Order No. 231631-001; PA1 Motorola, description of the module MC 68451, for example in the product catalog pages 4-818 through 4-835; and PA1 Electrical Engineering, March 1985, pp. 47-49.
The multi-processor central control unit of the communications switching system can be constructed, for example, and operated in accordance with U.S. Ser. No. 651,954, filed Sept. 19, 1984 now abandoned. The invention, however, is not limited to this specific structure and to the specific operating mode of the central control unit.